


Five Ways Wilson Comes Out to House

by HanaXans



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5 Things, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans





	Five Ways Wilson Comes Out to House

1.)   
The door opens, House gapes, "Nice legs; was this supposed to teach me to knock first?"

"Shut up, and help me get out of these stockings!"

2.)   
It's wrong. It's right too. It's right because it's "okay" and people don't care so much in this day and age. It's wrong because it's House. World's best diagnostician who thrives on misery--his own, and everyone else, too. He'd be positively delighted at the full depth of misery Wilson is currently subjecting himself to. At the moment, House thinks it's another woman. He says as much, anyway. "Maybe it's not a woman," Wilson snaps. "Maybe it's never been women. It could be men. A man." He glares and breathes out through his nose like he always does when he's pissed and can't yell because it's a hospital. House has the decency to look flustered.

3.)   
They're bickering again. They always do. It's a ritual. House snarks. Wilson rationalises, and sometimes snipes back. They follow the same path to the same elevator and House always gets on, making his last comment just before the doors close so he always wins, because Wilson can't say anything back. If they've done it once, they've done it a thousand times, but this time, it's different. House turns to face Wilson and bag the argument, but Wilson leans in and kisses him. When the doors close, House is silent and contemplating the merry glint in Wilson's eyes, and his little victorious smile.

4.)   
House got up one morning to find a note on his fridge:

_H-_

_You're out of milk and peanut butter!_

_-W_

_PS I'm gay._

He smiled.

5.)   
It's New Years. It's freezing. Wilson is standing out on the roof. "You're in my spot," that oh-so-familiar voice behind him.

"Good spot to be," he replies calmly. "If I don't say it you can always push me off."

"Ooh, I just love it when you get dramatic," House drawls. "Say what now?"

Wilson glances to his left, trying to gauge the kind of mood his best friend is in. Too much to hope he'll be charitable because it's almost a new year. Wilson panics, and he can't say anything. House steps closer, leans in and Wilson feels his cheeks warming, whether because of House's breath or his own embarrassment, he's not sure. "Say, what?" House repeats.

Where words fail him, action prevails.


End file.
